


Your Hot Big Sister Joins You In The Bathtub

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [18]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Big sister, Bubble Bath, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Fdom, In a Hurry, Incest, Kissing Your Neck, Moving Behind You, Nervous Little Brother, Reacharound Handjob, Teasing You, Virgin Brother, Whispering, gwa, lied, little brother, script offer, unexpected turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot big sister walks in on you taking a bath and says she's going to join you because she's in a hurry and can't wait for her turn. She doesn't really care about you saying it's weird or anything and before you realise, she's already in the bathtub with you. Soon it becomes clear though that she didn't just join you because she was in a hurry, but for something entirely different...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 23





	Your Hot Big Sister Joins You In The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Door shut]

Hey little bro.

[Chuckle] I'm sorry, I know you're taking a bath right now but.. I can't wait any longer. I can't wait until you're done.

I'm going out later today and there's still so many things I need to do and.. 

Look, I'm not about to wait like 30 minutes or something now for my turn to take a bath, I'm just not.

So I figured I'd just come in, undress and.. just join you.

Ya I mean I'm gonna take a bath with you. Duh? What else.

[Chuckle] What?

Oh come on, it's nothing, it will be fine.

[Sigh] seriously, I've seen you naked *so* many times when you were younger.

And as far as me.. I could really care less about you seeing *me* naked so..

What? Weird? How?

I mean it's not like-

Listen, we've been taking baths together before. This isn't anything we aren't already used to.

What? Oh it's couse we're older? That doesn't mean anything.

Look, if it's wrong now, then it was wrong back then too.. and we *still* did it so..

[Sigh] Okay okay, whatever, I'm just gonna take the rest of these clothes off and join you.

It will be quick, I promise.

Mhm.

What?

Oh yea I know the tub is not that big but.. it's fine.

I mean it's okay if my legs will be behind you and you will be between them and..

Cause it's not like I'm afraid to touch my own brother's body or something?

And besides, the bubbles will cover our stuff. Just like they cover you right now, I can't even see your penis or anything.

[Chuckle] Gosh, you're just *wanting* to make this weird, shut up.

You can close your eyes now or something if you want to but I'm still about to join you. I don't care what you think.

[Some water splashing or any water sounds as she joins the tub]

Ah, there.. now lemme just kick my legs forward and..

See? perfect. Everything's fine. Not even touching you.

Nothing to sweat about, seriously.

Huh?

It would only be weird if I asked you to help me with the soap and wash me and stuff..

No, actually, even *that* wouldn't be so weird.

Cause, think about it.. we're *already* in here together.

So why not also assist eachother too, right?

It would be a lot quicker and all..

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] relax, relax.. I'm just teasing you..

[Sarcasm] I know you really, *really* don't wanna touch your hot big sister, right?

[Sarcasm] You *really* don't wanna put your hands on those gorgeous titties of mine..

[Sarcasm] And you definitely, *definitely* don't want to just cover them up in soap and wet them and make em all nice and shiny..

[Sarcasm] Right little bro? It would be such a hard time for you, wouldn't it?

[Giggle]

You're funny you know.

Because it's sooo *easy* to just make you all embarassed and shy and stuff.

You're probably like..

[Mocking] "Wow, a smoking hot girl is sitting right infront of me completely naked, and almost pressed up against me and she's talking to me about her tits, what am I gonna do! Ah!"

[Chuckle]

And then "And she's my big sister too! Ah! No! It's too much!"

[Chuckle]

So so *so* cute.

[Positive sigh and water splashing sounds etc as she gets comfortable for a little bit]

I bet you're a virgin, aren't you.

[Chuckle] Just answer the question.

Cause.. why not? I wanna know. Tell me.

I bet you've *never*, *ever* slept with anyone.

Oh yea? You have? And what's her name?

[Mocking his stutters as he struggles to think of a name] Uhh, uhh, uhh..

[Chuckle] Exactly what I thought little brother. You're lying.

I can just *tell* you've never been this close to anyone before.

Women can sense these type of things you know.

Well, atleast I can.

And it's not rocket science or something, it's just so obvious.

You can't even look me in the eyes as I'm talking to you.

You're scared of me.

Aren't you little brother.

[Giggle]

Oh my god..

You realise that you being like this makes me just wanna toy with you even more, right?

[Chuckle]

I bet you like it doe..

No? You don't?

Then.. how are you going to explain *this*?

[Water splash as she grabs his cock]

[Chuckle] Oh yea, I noticed.. I noticed it getting hard as soon as I joined you..

No, I'm not going to let go of your cock..

You know what I'm going to do instead?

I'm going to move behind you..

[Water splash or any water sounds as she moves]

Like this..

And now.. we're going to play with you..

[Chuckle]

No? And what are you gonna do huh? Are you gonna scream for parents?

[Chuckle]

Listen.. I wouldn't come in here, if I knew they were home..

You think I'm stupid or something?

What?

[Chuckle] Oh.. you didn't figure out yet that what I said earlier was a lie?

Of course I'm not going out anywhere.. and I'm not in a hurry at all..

I just made that up so you can shut up and let me take a bath with you..

And *that* was so I could do *this*..

Mmm.. yeah, you like how big sis touches you, don't you..

[Chuckle]

You nervous little goofball..

[Whisper] I told you to stop being so damn cute.. but you didn't listen, did you..

[Chuckle]

I'm sorry little bro.. but I can't resist any longer..

I've been wanting to jack you off for *years* now..

And take advantage of you..

Dominate you..

Show you who's in control..

And I know *you* have been wanting me to do it for just as long..

[Chuckle] Don't deny it little boy, I know everything..

Just lean back and relax, you're not going anywhere..

Right here, rest your head on big sister's perfect tits..

Mhm, just let it happen little bro..

Close your eyes and just let me have you..

You know I deserve it for being such an amazing big sister for all these years..

Shh..

[Whispering] Just relax..

I'm gonna start stroking you now..

[Handjob sounds start, maybe water splashing sounds because of the up and down motion]

[Moan] Yea..

Just let big sis take care of you..

Like you always wanted me to..

[Moan] Mhm, just enjoy..

[Just the handjob sounds and light moaning for a little bit]

[Whispering] That's it..

[Whispering] Little brother..

[Whispering] Oh little brother..

[Handjob continues for a little bit, now with gentle neck kisses also]

You like that, don't you..

[Whispering] You like big sister's lips..

[whispering] Kissing your neck..

[Whispering] Don't you little boy..

[Handjob continues for a little bit, with gentle neck kisses here and there still]

[Moan] Should I go faster?

Should I?

Don't be afraid little bro.. just tell me..

Yeah?

Mmm..

[Whispering] Good boy..

[Whispering] Big sis will go faster then..

[Really fast handjob sounds from now on and faster breathing/moaning]

Just like that huh..

Is this how you do it when you're alone at night, thinking about me?

[Chuckle]

You dirty little boy..

Mmm.. you like it when I call you little boy, don't you..

Does it take you back to when you *was* a little boy?

Is that your fantasy?

Mmm..

[Whispering] You *wish* I would do it back then when you were younger, don't you you little perv..

[Chuckle]

If I did, you know what it would make me, right?

Mmm that'd be beyond just wrong..

[Whispering] It would be illegal too..

I would never do that..

Mmm but..

[Whispering] You can fantasize about it..

Yeah, you can think about whatever you like.. while I'm doing this..

[Whispering] And I mean.. *whatever*..

[Chuckle]

[Just the handjob sounds for a little bit with moaning/faster breathing]

Oh yeah.. take that hand little brother..

Just let it get you there..

Let it mmmilk you..

I need every last drop of that cum baby..

Mhm, I wanna drain you little bro..

Come on, don't hold it anymore..

You know this feels too good to resist..

[Whispering] Just let go..

[Whispering] Cum for me..

[Whispering] Cum for me little brother..

[Whispering] Give me that fucking load..

[Just the handjob sounds for a little bit more with moaning/faster breathing]

[Whispering] Yeah? You're gonna do it?

[Whispering] Do it little boy.. do it..

[Whispering] Be a good boy and shoot everything out..

[Whispering] Just explode for your big sis..

[Whispering] Come on, make me proud..

[Whispering] It's *my* fucking cum..

[Whispering] Give it to me..

[Whispering] Now..

[A long moan in response to him finally cumming]

Oh yea.. there you go..

There you go little brother..

That's my good little boy..

Let eeeverything out..

That's it..

All over big sis hand..

Mmm.. now.. let's see if..

[Tasting it, licking sounds]

Oh yea, I'll *definitely* be coming for more of this..

Tastes really good..

[Chuckle]

Now.. listen closely little bro.

You're sleeping with me from now on, that's the first new rule.

Second new rule is..

You're not going to masturbate anymore. Atleast not without me.

If I catch you doing that, without telling me.. big sis will have to punish you, got it?

And the third rule is..

You keep all, and I mean *all* of this a secret.

You don't tell anyone, and I mean *anyone* about this.

If you do, you're gonna get the both of us in so much trouble.

But you should already know that by now, right? You're an adult.

Good, good.. that's what I like to hear..

Now how about we actually take a bath now huh?

[Chuckle]

No no no, you wash me, I wash you..

So stay like that in my arms and hand me the soap..

[Whispering] Good boy..


End file.
